


she tastes like red

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: Bella discovers just how much she likes the taste of blood.





	she tastes like red

Red eyes scan over the dark-haired woman's supple, lissome figure. The light streaming in through the large stained glass window made their granite skin glitter like diamonds, and beside them were large glasses of thick red liquid.

Bella hooked her arm around Alice's, taking a small sip of the blood and licking her lips afterwards, her eyes never leaving her companion’s. She moaned at the taste, sweet and nourishing and divine, and Alice's eyes darkened.

“It’s delicious,” Bella whispered, leaning in to ghost her lips against Alice's ear. "But I still think you taste better, Ali." 

Alice's stomach fluttered as she sent the wine glasses away and wound her arms around Bella’s thin shoulders, holding her close. She felt light-headed and desperate for something she couldn't quite word. "Likewise,” she murmured, nuzzling their noses together before capturing her lips in a kiss. 

“Tastes heavenly on you,” Bella practically purred, the meaning inherent in her tone. She nipped at Alice's lips, grinning.

Alice winked, summoning the entire carafe of wine. “I think you need another taste, Bella…”

“I think you are correct…”


End file.
